


lucky for you (that's what i like)

by Jazzfordshire



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Happy Valentine’s Day, Strap-Ons, kara can top from the bottom and that’s final, strapless to be exact, the sort-of sugar mama fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzfordshire/pseuds/Jazzfordshire
Summary: “You know you can’t lie to me.” Lena says quietly, her smile only growing. She leans closer around the tiny table and her hand lands on Kara’s thigh, fingers spreading out and nails digging in ever so slightly. “Does me buying things turn you on, Kara?”Even if Kara’s fumbled words don’t confirm Lena’s suspicions, she’s pretty sure that the crimson blush creeping up her neck is doing it for her. Lena surreptitiously moves her chair closer and leans into Kara’s space, breath hot on her cheek, and kisses a bright red lipstick mark onto the curve of her jaw.“Noted.”ORLena is National City’s hottest billionaire, and Kara maybe likes it when she waves her platinum card around a bit. And maybe, just once, Kara wants to be a little bit spoiled.





	lucky for you (that's what i like)

**Author's Note:**

> So basically last year Lena wore that big blue Russian oligarch coat and I realized I wanted her to buy me things and let me pay her back in sexual favours SO…I wrote a fic about it? 
> 
> Also, consider this my thesis on how Kara can top from the bottom

Kara has never been a frivolous spender.

She’s never been bereft of money, sure – on Krypton her family was extremely wealthy, although she hadn’t had much time to experience it. She’s had good jobs here on earth, and the Danvers were comfortably well-off when she was growing up. But they also instilled in her a healthy sense of practicality. She buys the things she needs – decent clothes, rent on her mid-range apartment, enough food to fuel a Kryptonian metabolism - and has money to put away. Everything else is unnecessary. Jewelry? In _this_ economy? No way. She’s gotten used to resisting spending temptation (at least, when it’s not about food).

But, Lena? Lena is an entirely different story.

It’s not that she’s a shopaholic or anything. In fact, Kara has only seen her go to a store with the intention of ‘shopping’ twice over the entire course of their friendship-turned-relationship. She’s not a frivolous spender, either – her purchases are thoughtful, and measured. But the way she thinks about spending is…different.

She grew up with money – not just money, but **_money_** – and while she has the most empathetic heart Kara has ever seen, she doesn’t really know what it’s like to _not_ be rich. To Lena, anything that isn’t in the hundreds of thousands is hardly worth thinking about. She works in millions, in massive business deals and acquisitions, and as a consequence she doesn’t even blink at buying Kara a $700 sweater that she’ll hardly ever wear just because she liked the silly llama print on the front of it.

And then there’s meals. Kara _knows_ how much it costs to keep herself fed, but as their relationship progressed, Lena more and more consistently batted Kara’s hand away when she went to pull out her wallet after a meal. And it’s almost _all_ meals – brunches, their almost-daily lunch meetings, dinner dates. Soon enough, the only time Kara manages to pay is when she surprises Lena at her office with takeout, but lately Lena has been texting Kara to ask what she wants, making it clear that the food will be waiting for her when she arrives.

It’s gradual enough that Kara gets used to it, for the most part. Lena is the CEO and primary shareholder of a billion-dollar company, sure, but she doesn’t really think about what that _means_. Lena is just Lena, her best friend and girlfriend (her girlfriend, Lena is her _girlfriend_ , the thought still makes her giddy even after how many months), and the less Lena thinks about money, the less Kara thinks about the implications of that.

Of course, as most things do, that changes in the most mundane of moments. It’s a date night like any other when Kara discovers something _very_ new about herself.

They’re at a more high-end restaurant than usual, sure. And she’s had a rough day – an article due and three separate Supergirl emergencies left her wiped and with no time for lunch, so by the time they order, she’s absolutely starving.

Lena, ever the attentive girlfriend, orders three times the appetizers she normally would as well as a much larger portion for herself, clearly intent on sharing it with Kara. The rush of affection that Kara feels when Lena wordlessly switches Kara’s empty plate with her own barely-touched one is enough to make her pause in her consistent shoveling. Lena just sips at her wine, looking quietly pleased.

After Kara has eaten her weight in oysters and filet mignon, Lena finishes off her glass and stands, gesturing at their waiter. He turns and walks at a quick clip towards the front door, returning with Lena’s coat – it’s a fluffy, almost ostentatious thing, all blue-dyed faux fur and almost not like Lena at all, but it makes her look like some kind of Russian royalty and the sight of her in it makes something very inappropriate zip from Kara’s brain to her groin with startling speed.

She stumbles as she stands up from her chair, jarring the table violently, and Lena looks at her with curiosity. Blushing, Kara waves her off.

“Sorry, I – tripped.”

Even after all these months together, a single glance at Lena is enough to leave her borderline unfunctional.

_Get it together, Danvers._

Lena chuckles lightly, reaching out for Kara’s hand. Kara slips their fingers together easily and lets herself be pulled easily towards the exit, warm and full and happy.

And…slightly confused.

“Lena…” She ventures as they exit the dining room and approach the ornate front door of the restaurant, “Don’t we have to…you know. Pay?”

Lena just shrugs, and keeps walking. The doormen nod at her as they exit onto the street, Lena’s town car already waiting on the curb. Kara gapes as the restaurant doors close behind them.

“Oh my god – Lena, did we just dine and dash?”

Lena looks at her incredulously, eyebrows raised. “What? No! They have my card on file, Kara.”

“But – how expensive was that?” Kara asks, still floored at the act of eating and then just getting up and _walking away_. At a restaurant where the silverware is probably worth as much as Kara’s apartment.

Lena chuckles, as if the question is somewhat ridiculous. She slides onto the seat with practiced ease, but Kara remains on the curb outside.

“I don’t know, I didn’t see the bill.”

Kara makes a strangled noise, still stuck somewhere in the realm of ‘they have my card on file’.

“You didn’t look at -?!”

Lena laughs, and pulls a still shell-shocked Kara into the car. “Kara, it’s not a big deal. I like to treat you to nice things.”

She shrugs out of her fur jacket as she says it, and the diamonds at her ears glitter in the light. Her nails are short and blunt but shiny, filed, manicured, perfect. Kara has the stark realization that her crimson lipstick probably costs more than Kara’s entire outfit. And somehow, rather than being unappealing, the blasé way that Lena wears her money is…strangely… _attractive_. She isn’t showy, the things she wears aren’t blatant in their opulence, but all in all she’s wearing what probably amounts to a $6,000 outfit. And it’s just an ordinary day for her.

Kara shakes herself out of the thought roughly. Lena’s hand alights on her knee for the drive home, tracing little circles over the fabric of her pants, and when they get back to her penthouse Kara makes up for the expensive dinner by burning all those calories bending Lena over and showing her exactly how grateful she is.

For a while, she manages to put it behind her. Lena still buys her things, of course, but nothing quite as expensive as the dinner, and Kara can pretend that it was just a one-off. She can tell herself that it was simply a single night where she was particularly tense (read: horny), and that it wasn’t Lena’s wealth that set her off at all.

But then, of course, there’s a gala.

This one is going to be particularly grandiose, thrown not by L-Corp but by a wealthy business associate of Lena’s, and even Kara admits that none of her outfits are quite up to snuff. She resists at first, but it’s obvious that the dress code is obscenely out of Kara’s price range, and Lena makes it clear that:

  1. She is helping to choose what Kara wears, and
  2. She is absolutely paying for it.



The place that Lena takes her to get fitted doesn’t even seem like a shop. It’s tucked away in the financial district, and there’s no sign out front – just a buzzer on a shiny door. Lena buzzes them in, and suddenly Kara is in another world.

The interior of the building is plush and Victorian-looking, and they’re greeted by a well-dressed man and woman who usher Kara into a mirrored room. Lena perches in a nearby armchair, watching aptly, and with surprising efficiency Kara gets fitted for a Dolce & Gabbana pantsuit, worrying about the price the whole way.

As the tailors flit around taking her measurements, Kara glances up from where a woman is wrapping a measuring tape around her flexed bicep to see that Lena’s expression has shifted. Where before she was interested, mildly curious, now she looks…hungry. Almost predatory. It makes Kara shiver, and when she sees it, Lena stands up with a smile.

“Allow me,” She husks, gently plucking the measuring tape from the tailor’s hands and approaching Kara on her little podium. Gesturing for Kara to step down, she unrolls the tape slowly, and Kara can feel an immediate reaction below the brand-new leather belt.

“This is the most important measurement,” She says, and to Kara’s mingled horror and delight she sinks slowly down to the floor. “I want to make sure it’s perfect.”

Pinning the tape to the ground, Lena pulls it up the inside of Kara’s leg, trailing her fingers firmly with it. Up her hand drags, up and up until her fingers are so close to brushing a _very sensitive area_ -

And then - yes. Lena is kneeling on the plush carpet and her fingers are fully pressed to Kara’s cunt, and Kara is struggling to breathe like a normal human being would. Do humans usually gasp for breath in the middle of clothes fittings? Did the room get smaller, all of a sudden?

After what feels like an eternity Lena stands, her thumb pressed to a number on the tape, and hands it off to the tailor.

“Carry on,” She says, and throws Kara a wink.

Well. It’s certainly the most interesting fitting Kara has ever had.

And then of course, at the front desk, Lena just waves her platinum card.

Kara was expecting it, at least – Lena has been clear from the minute she suggested this that the bill would be going to her. But there’s a difference between _knowing_ that Lena will pay and actually seeing the till ring up over 3 grand for a single pantsuit, and Lena doesn’t even blink.

When Lena thanks the cashier and turns back around, shooting her a smile that seems just a tiny bit too knowing, Kara feels a deep throb where there absolutely should _not_ be a reaction to being bought something.

Lena is just so _casual_ about it. So blasé, as if the money means nothing to her. Like she’s buying Kara a coffee or paying for her movie ticket rather than buying her a $3000 outfit. In her head, she can hear Lena’s voice like a husky echo –

_‘I like to treat you to nice things.’_

With the memory, an unstoppable thought comes that hits her like a truck full of kryptonite.

Lena, decked out in her tailored designer dress and jewelry, sipping champagne in an opulent room. Deep red lipstick staining the crisp collar of a thousand-dollar dress shirt. Lena taking her dress off to reveal the lingerie underneath – lace and straps and buckles, all just waiting for Kara to unravel them and find the skin underneath. Lena coming in her mouth over and over with the ripped lingerie lying in tatters on the silk sheets.

And then, Lena with something jutting out from her hips, something with no harness, something Kara been looking at for weeks but hesitated to buy because of the price tag – Lena taking it and crawling up between her legs, pressing inside her slow and agonizing but so, _so_ good, familiar perfume filling her senses, taking care of Kara and taking her own pleasure at the same time until she’s _mad_ with it, nails dragging down her back –

“Kara?”

Kara snaps out of it, shaking her head.  The fantasy is new – she’s always been more interested in taking care of Lena, rather than the other way around. She loves the way Lena makes her feel, and the incredible things she can do with her hands and mouth, but if she has a fantasy, it’s usually about ravishing Lena in new and exciting ways. Honestly, Lena has never even worn the strap-on before. She’s offered a few times, but Kara never saw the appeal in it.

Until now.

Now, Lena is looking at her with those bright green eyes full of curiosity and concern, and Kara crashes back to earth with an almost physical jolt.

“Fine!” Kara squeaks, hurriedly clearing her throat and feeling her face burn as she tries to modulate her voice. “Totally fine, yeah. Just absolutely…fine.”

Lena nods, looking entirely unconvinced, and Kara tries to bleach the fantasy from her memory as they head to one of their regular restaurants for lunch. Unfortunately Lena seems determined to make it difficult for her, because she leans back in her chair and orders 7 separate dishes that Kara loves without even glancing at the menu.

When the waiter has left and Lena is removing her coat, draping it carefully over the back of her chair, Kara tries very, very hard to school her features into something resembling normalcy.

It’s clear that she’s failed as soon as Lena settles again. She frowns, leaning across the table and putting her warm hand over Kara’s.

“Seriously, Kara, are you all right? You’ve been acting strangely all day.”

Kara nods just a little bit too hard to be convincing, her hand twitching under Lena’s, and Lena bites her lip before leaning forwards even more and speaking in a low tone.

“Look, Kara, if me paying for things makes you uncomfortable…”

_Oh, god._

Kara makes a choked noise, shaking her head. “Oh! Oh, no, it’s not – not _uncomfortable_ , exactly, it’s –“

She cuts off with a low sound, frustrated at her own awkwardness. How on earth does she say out loud that Lena wearing expensive clothes and flashing her credit card makes her feel _hot_? Like every time she buys Kara something, it makes her want to rip off that Valentino dress and pay her back in sexual favours? It’s _embarrassing_. It shouldn’t be attractive. But like clockwork the thought of it makes her throb again, and she squirms, crossing her legs tensely. Lena’s eyes zero in on the movement, and then on Kara’s blushing face, and to Kara’s horror, a look of recognition dawns.

“Kara…” Lena says slowly, breaking out into a grin, “Are you…turned on right now?”

“What? No –“ Kara sputters, feeling ready to zip through the huge glass window next to the table and escape into the air, where Lena can’t pin her with knowing looks that flay her to the bone.

“You know you can’t lie to me.” Lena says quietly, her smile only growing. She leans closer around the tiny table and her hand lands on Kara’s thigh, fingers spreading out and nails digging in ever so slightly. “Does me buying things turn you on, darling?”

Even if Kara’s fumbled words don’t confirm Lena’s suspicions, she’s pretty sure that the crimson blush creeping up her neck is doing it for her. Lena surreptitiously moves her chair closer and leans into Kara’s space, breath hot on her cheek, and kisses a bright red lipstick mark onto the curve of her jaw.

“Noted.”

It becomes an unspoken thing, after that. Lena pays for a limo ride across the city, Kara eats her out in the backseat. Lena buys an expensive dinner, Kara pins her to the wall in the fancy bathroom and makes her come so hard that her clenched teeth almost break through Kara’s shirt.

It’s not that she’s doing this _so that_ Lena buys her stuff, Kara reasons with herself as the focus of her thoughts drifts off on her shoulder, worn out and sweaty after Kara’s reaction to Lena buying out her favourite Chinese food restaurant to keep them from going out of business. It’s not like she’s some kind of…of… _sugar baby._ She just appreciates what Lena does for her. Often, and repeatedly. Kara may have super strength, but something about the casual way that Lena holds her own power – intelligence, influence, money – ignites something basic inside her. Something that makes her want to worship the ground Lena walks on. And maybe, just the tiniest bit, it makes her want to let go of the reins for once and just let Lena _pamper_ her.

The oppourtunity to actually make this strange impulse a reality comes more quickly than she expects. Valentine’s Day sneaks up on her – and Lena, being the single most caring person in the universe, refuses to let Kara shrug off a gift, or even (as per usual) let Kara pay for lunch.

“Anything you want, Kara. A trip to Bali? A skyscraper with your name on it?” Lena says, twirling her pad thai around a fork and grinning. Lena’s tone is light, but Kara knows for a fact that the joke would be earnest in a second if Kara showed even an iota of interest in it.

Instead Kara giggles, leaning forward on the white couch and poking at Lena playfully. “No, god! Why would I want that?”

“I find it quite enjoyable.” Lena smirks, and the reminder – the view from Lena’s office which does in fact have her name on it, so familiar now but still impressive, and casual mention of the fact that Lena can, without even making a dent in her net worth, build a skyscraper for her – brings something else to mind.

Kara swallows hard. She feels strange about asking, nervous and jumpy all of a sudden. But at the end of the day, this is Lena. She trusts Lena more than anyone else on Earth, except maybe Alex. Lena would never judge her. _Never_.

Trying to keep the nerves out of her voice, Kara takes a deep breath.

“I…might have an idea. For what I want.”

Lena raises an eyebrow.

“Do tell.”

 

* * *

 

Valentine’s Day starts with a delivery.

She’s halfway through brushing her teeth when there’s a decisive knock on her door. She frowns at her reflection in the mirror – _Alex should be at work already, and I’m seeing Lena tonight. Who_ – but she jogs to it, opening it with a question half-formed on her still-minty lips. The question is answered when it swings open to reveal a face she recognizes.

Lena’s driver is standing in her apartment hallway, his nice suit looking a little out of place, but he still has the same warm smile he always gives Kara.

“Pete?” She says around her toothbrush, suddenly very aware of the toothpaste spot on her worn pyjama shirt. “Wha’re you doin’ here?”

He chuckles, holding out a garment bag and a shoebox with a card attached. “Miss Luthor asked me to deliver these, with her compliments.”

Kara takes the packages silently, slightly gobsmacked with the turn her morning seems to have taken. Once they’re securely in her grip Pete tips his hat with a smile, winks, and disappears down the stairwell before she can even think of a question to ask.

She closes the door behind him, setting her toothbrush mindlessly on her kitchen counter as she settles on her couch to open her first presents of the day.

She opens the shoebox first. The lid says ‘ _Testoni’_ in solid letters, and inside it is a pair of simple black leather derbys, shiny and soft as butter. She runs her fingers over them reverently, feeling the individual hand-stitches, and suddenly she _really_ wants to know what’s in the bag.

Her suspicions are confirmed when she carefully unzips it. It turns out to be a suit – probably the most beautiful suit she’s ever seen in person. And it isn’t a women’s pantsuit, either. Just like Kara asked for, it’s a men’s suit, cut and tailored to her exact size. It’s all silk and merino wool, slim and light, and she can tell without even trying it on that it’s going to be tight in all the right places.

Goosebumps erupt on her arms when she thinks about how Lena will look at her in this suit. She’ll be practically _displaying_ it for her.

She shakes her head slightly to clear it of that potent image, finally picking up the final item – a card, three sentences handwritten on heavy paper. She recognizes Lena’s hand immediately.

_“Happy Valentine’s Day, darling. You wear these tonight, and later I’ll wear your **other** gift. I’ll pick you up at 7.”_

It’s signed with a looping “L” and a heart, and Kara clutches the note to her chest, her mind racing with the implications. Her _other_ gift.

_She actually bought one._

To say she’s distracted at work is an understatement.

James ends up sending her home early, picking up on her nervous energy, but once she gets back to her apartment the hours seem to tick by even more slowly. She showers and gets herself ready, making sure not to super-speed through it and still avoiding putting on the new suit that’s sitting in its garment bag hung over the back of her bathroom door. If she puts it on too soon she could ruin it somehow, and tonight has to be perfect.

When she finally does put it on, it slips onto her body like a glove. The fabric is soft and breathable but it feels luxurious, and when she finally has the whole ensemble on, she feels a sense of confidence wash over her.

She looks _good_.

She’s nervous enough that her hands shake a little as she fastens the skinny tie, but more than that she’s excited. Excited to see what Lena has planned for her, and excited for… _later_. For the brand-new silicone toy she knows is sitting in a fancy hotel room somewhere, just waiting for them.

When 7pm rolls around, Kara has no trouble picking out the vehicle she’s supposed to get into. It’s a stretch Rolls-Royce, sleek and black and so very Lena. At the door stands a driver dressed to the nines, who upon seeing her grasps the door handle and opens it in a clear gesture.

Inside, lit by a dim interior lamp, she can see two black-stockinged legs, one crossed over the other. A stiletto heel with a red bottom taps idly on the floor, and Lena shifts in a way that reveals – just barely – the hint of a lace band around her thigh, held up by a garter belt. It’s a picture that immediately sears itself into her brain, and like some sort of sexual catnip it has her throbbing in seconds, seriously considering skipping the ‘date’ portion of the night. She’s hit with the sudden and very intense image of those legs wrapped around her head, stilettos digging into her back, thigh-high stockings and all - but before it fully manifests she’s interrupted by Lena’s voice, smooth and confident.

“So…are you coming, or not?”

_God, I hope so._

She clambers into the limo, settling herself on the soft seat adjacent to Lena. When she finally gets to take in the whole view, it takes a few seconds to compute the picture.

She can see that Lena’s dress is a devastating black number, but currently it’s covered by a long coat with a fur collar - deep purple and royal-looking, with a hem long enough that her dress only just shows past it. Kara had mentioned that these thoughts started the night Lena wore that blue-fur jacket, and clearly, Lena has taken it to heart. Her hair is down, silky and soft, and her makeup is dark – smoky eyes and crimson lips, the kind of colour palette that Kara wants to see staining the collar of her own crisp white shirt. She sits with her legs crossed, one arm draped over the top of the seat, and somehow her attitude seems to fill the entire car. Rather than being stifling, it’s intoxicating. It makes Kara’s legs ache to spread on instinct, makes her bones feel liquid - makes her want to take Lena apart and be taken apart in turn until they both collapse.

But, not yet.

For now, Lena is in front of her, warm and confident and lightly scented with expensive perfume. And she’s smiling like the cat who got the canary.

“So,” Kara clears her throat, shifting to relieve the pressure that’s started to build below her leather belt. “Um, where are we going?” She’d left the specifics of this date up to Lena – she has no idea how to navigate Lena’s world, limos and drivers and fine dining, and she’s always liked surprises. But Lena’s answer is frustratingly vague.

“You’ll see.” She winks, and slowly re-crosses her legs. Kara swallows the tennis ball-sized lump in her throat, and shifts focus back up to Lena’s face just in time to see her Cheshire cat smile.

Lena’s choice ends up being a place that Kara didn’t even know existed. It’s a restaurant on the penthouse level balcony of the highest building in the city – a restaurant known only by the richest, where there are only 6 tables spread over a huge, beautiful space, and the man at the door is wearing cuff links that probably cost 6 months of Kara’s salary. There’s someone waiting to take their coats, and Kara drops hers from suddenly-boneless fingers when Lena shrugs out of the purple jacket to reveal the dress underneath - tight, low on the shoulders, and absolutely devastating. She hardly computes the attendant after that, completely focused on how biteable Lena’s shoulderblades look as they follow a waiter to their table.

The menu has no prices and is full of ingredients she’s never heard of, and Lena orders one of everything without even glancing at it. Their waiter, to his credit, only looks startled by their order for a moment before his features school back into professionalism.

“I know you’re not exactly a stranger to this view of the city, but I love it,” Lena says, once the waiter has taken their menus and left them alone. “And the food is phenomenal.”

“No, I like it!” Kara assures her, gesturing at the city skyline. “It’s different, from here. I’m not used to seeing this view when I’m relaxed. Usually when I’m up this high, I’m trying to get somewhere quickly or I’m waiting for some disaster to happen. I don’t often stop to take it in.”

“Speaking of…” Lena drawls, “How did you get out of caped crusader duty tonight?”

“J’onn promised to cover for me.”

Lena grins. “Oh? And did he know exactly _why_ he was covering for you?”

Kara can feel the fierce blush climbing her neck when the weight of Lena’s words hit her. Lena is smiling, one eyebrow quirked almost in challenge, and all Kara can do is blush and try not to break anything.

Thankfully, she’s rescued by the waiter returning with a bottle of red wine. The label bears a French-sounding name that she doesn’t recognize. Lena makes a show of having the waiter pour it into a glass, swirling it, smelling the bouquet, and taking a small sip before smiling with pleasure and nodding. On command, the waiter pours both of them a proper glass before taking his leave, leaving the bottle behind.

The whole thing is so very extra that Kara forgets her embarrassment in favour of that hot, liquid feeling from the limo. There’s a dark red lipstick print on the wine glass where Lena’s lips were, and a shiver runs down Kara’s back from her neck all the way to the base of her spine, spreading out in warm tingles to her pelvis.

Their food comes surprisingly quickly, at least to Kara, although in fairness she’s been preoccupied by watching the delicate bob of Lena’s throat as she drinks the expensive vintage and imagining sinking her teeth into it. The promise of food briefly distracts her – she grabs the nearest plate and digs into it, mouth watering – but as she raises the fork to her mouth, she almost launches herself into the air when she feels something brush her calf. First softly, and then firm, dragging up and down over the covered skin.

Lena’s foot is slowly creeping up her leg, and she can feel the metal of the cutlery bending in her hand as the tip of the designer shoe drifts all the way up to her knee. Like a marionette, as if Lena’s foot contains some kind of remote control, Kara’s legs ease apart to accommodate.

She looks up at Lena in alarm, but Lena is paying no mind – she’s swirling her wine in its glass, looking out over the skyline with a carefully curated look of stoicism. It would be entirely convincing if her heel hadn’t now slid all the way to Kara’s inner thigh, resting there firmly and keeping her legs apart. Even with the layers of pants and underwear and tablecloth, Kara feels acutely exposed.

Kara clears her throat, and finally Lena looks over, a slow smile on her face. The heel presses, making Kara’s breath hitch, and Lena takes a sip of wine.

“Eat up. You’ll need the energy.” She says over the rim of the glass, and Kara stifles a whimper.

As expensive and delicious as Kara knows the food must be, she hardly tastes any of it.

The ride back to the hotel room Lena has booked for them seems excruciatingly long. Kara is hardly aware of carrying on a conversation – all she’s aware of is Lena’s hand on her thigh, the way it runs up and down her leg until she’s _almost brushing_ – and then moves away, squeezes the hyper-sensitive skin. More than once Kara worries for the integrity of the seats underneath her, because she’s fairly sure she’s soaked right through her pants and onto the patent leather. It doesn’t help that Lena murmurs in Kara’s ear the whole way, mundane things about dinner and work but the tone is low and smooth and pools like liquid in her belly, and the heat of Lena’s body is pressed close but Rao, _not close enough._

And the elevator ride to the penthouse is worse – Kara has time to acknowledge a palatial lobby and flawlessly clean mirrored doors, and then everything is _want_ as she’s pressed back against the plush elevator interior with Lena’s tongue in her mouth.

It’s the shortest elevator ride she’s ever been on. In what feels like seconds the doors are opening with a _ding_ , and Lena is pulling her to one of only three doors on the floor. Kara follows silently, watching as Lena pulls out a keycard with hands that are _almost_ not shaking, and then she spins around, grabs Kara by the tie, and pulls her into a kiss, stumbling backwards into the room.

Kara is just working on pinning Lena to the door when she’s stopped in her tracks by a firm hand on her chest. And it’s not just that she stops instinctually when she feels Lena’s hand pushing – she actually feels _resistance_ , and pushing against it is a struggle. Finally opening her eyes, she blinks when she takes in the full breadth of the room.

It’s more of a _suite_ , really. It’s easily twice the size of Kara’s entire apartment, with a plush king-sized bed and pristine white furniture. The wall beside the bed is floor-to-ceiling mirrors, and the wall at the foot of it is covered in black fabric – windows, she realizes. Wall-length windows that have been covered up, and the room is bathed in a barely-noticeable red glow.

“You…you had red sun lamps installed?” She says, her voice a little hoarse, and Lena nods, looking pleased as she carefully wipes smudged lipstick from her face and reapplies it in the mirror. Kara must have it all over her face too, but she leaves it.

She likes it, actually.

“Temporarily. I have a team ready to deinstall them and bring them back to the secure storage facility at L-Corp.” Lena says it casually as she finishes her lips and then slips Kara’s jacket from her shoulders, draping it carefully over a chair, but the impact is felt.

Somehow, the knowledge that Lena has been so careful with the application of her red sun tech is almost as arousing as the knowledge of what’s coming soon.

There’s also champagne on the table chilling in a crystal bowl full of ice, and Lena opens it, popping the cork expertly and pouring two foaming glasses. Kara takes one, taking a sip and savouring the bubbly texture on her tongue, but the champagne pales in comparison with what she sees sitting on the end table beside the bed.

A box, smooth and black and unassuming, with a red bow wrapped around it.

All the blood in her body suddenly exists below her waist, and even without the benefit of superpowers, she knows that Lena can tell.

“Are you going to open your gift?” Lena asks, her voice quiet but confident, and Kara’s eyes flicker back over to the box rapidly, her heart pounding. Seeing her eyeline, Lena chuckles.

“Your _other_ gift, darling.”

Lena twirls, throwing Kara a look over her shoulder that clearly indicates she’s talking about the zipper of her silky dress.

_Oh, Rao._

“H-how many gifts do I get?” Kara asks, her voice unsteady, and Lena’s eyes meet hers in the mirrored wall. The answer does nothing to calm her racing imagination.

“Why don’t you find out?”

With trembling hands, Kara reaches out, slowly easing the zipper down until it rests just above Lena’s tailbone. Lena doesn’t move, still seeming expectant, so Kara gives in to her impulses and slips her hands under the open fabric to smooth over mole-dotted skin.

Lena sighs with pleasure, her head tipping back to sit on Kara’s shoulder. So Kara does it again, her thumbs digging into soft flesh of Lena’s back while she trails soft kisses over her neck, slipping under the band of her bra, sliding around the side until –

Her fingers hit fabric. A strap of some kind, actually, going vertically from Lena’s lacy bra all the way down to –

Apparently, Lena has made some _other_ new purchases.

Suddenly almost desperate to see what Lena has in store for her, Kara eases the dress from Lena’s shoulders and starts to push it over her full hips, and she can feel Lena smiling into her neck.

“Someone’s eager all of a sudden.”

Kara doesn’t entirely trust herself to speak at this point, because when she looks up from where she’s pushing the silk down Lena’s thighs, she’s looking directly at the mirror in front of them – and the full picture is almost enough to make her soak through her expensive new pants.

Lena is wearing a black lingerie set, with several straps connecting the bra to the panties in cross-crosses over her skin that Kara wants to unravel bit by bit. The fabric strains slightly over the curves that Kara loves so much – over her breasts and her hips, her belly and thighs – and Kara is painfully torn between the desire to just look, drink it in until she dies of it, and the need to free those soft places and nuzzle to her heart’s content.

Around Lena’s waist is a garter belt, connected with buckles and fastenings to her thigh-high stockings. The black dress has pooled around her heels, and Kara can see her nipples pebbling under the lace, and for a split second while Kara stares she can see Lena’s confidence waver, infiltrated by a thread of nervousness.

_Not on my watch._

“Lena,” She murmurs, letting every ounce of awe she feels bleed into her voice, “You are so… _fucking_ beautiful.”

Kara doesn’t swear much outside of very intense moments in the bedroom, and Lena knows this - her sharp intake of breath and her genuine smile make it absolutely worth it.

But more to the point, Lena is still standing in the middle of the room wearing an outfit that Kara wouldn’t have imagined even in her fantasies, and she intends on taking full advantage.

Pivoting and taking Lena with her, Kara pushes gently until the backs of Lena’s knees hit the bed and she buckles, falling back onto the blankets. Lena grins in response, sitting up on her elbows, and seizes Kara by the tie – she tugs firmly and scoots herself back until her head is closer to the pillows and Kara is hovering over her on shaking arms, her lack of powers starting to show.

Lena, almost naked but still in her heels and stockings, is arching her body up and tugging on Kara’s tie in an attempt to get Kara closer but Kara resists, taking a few seconds to just take everything in. Lena is beneath her, spread out and wanting and _definitely_ wet, if the damp patch on Kara’s pants is any indication, and rather than continuing onto the night’s obvious conclusion Kara decides to follow her instincts.

Her instincts guide her to Lena’s lips, still almost flawlessly scarlet and quite frankly criminally underkissed. She presses into her mouth hot and deep and Lena melts into it, her hands stilling in their quest to get Kara’s shirt buttons undone.

When they finally part, Lena gasping for air and with her lipstick finally _wonderfully_ smudged again, she chuckles breathlessly when Kara immediately starts kissing and biting her way down to her collarbone, and then her chest, and continuing her journey downwards towards its final destination.

“Whatever happened to –“

“This first,” Kara pants, burying her face between Lena’s breasts and biting at the soft skin. “I want this first.”

Lena is all too happy to oblige, and when Kara rips the brand-new panties down the middle in her desperation, she actually seems to encourage it.

“Fuck,” Lena breathes, as Kara hooks her still-stockinged legs over her shoulders and gets to work leaving a mark on her pale inner thigh. “ _Fuck_ , Kara…”

Lena’s heels dig into her back and Kara can feel the bite of pain through her shirt – it sends tingles down her spine, the scrape and pinch of the stiletto somehow driving her on more than ever. And Lena is right there, wrapped up like a gift in lace and straps and wide open for her, wet and waiting.

It’s rude to keep a lady waiting.

She sets to her task with single-minded focus, and within minutes Lena’s heels are digging in earnest. Kara’s expensive shirt is still only half-open and hanging off her shoulders, and Lena is close, so close, she’s making an absolute mess of Kara’s face and she loves every second –

When Lena finally arches clear of the bed, grinding herself onto Kara’s mouth and making what Kara knows is the single most beautiful sound on planet earth, it takes a lot of effort not to reach down her pants and follow her – the picture she cuts, her hips in desperate movement and still encased in alluring fabric, is so erotic that it feels like a physical pain. But she resists.

Her other gift is going to feel _so_ much better with the buildup.

While Lena is still trembling with pleasure Kara finally divests herself of her own shirt and pants, and quickly gets to work on stripping Lena of the lingerie without tearing the thing to pieces.

She peels it off inch by inch, slowly and agonizingly, worshipping every bit of skin as its revealed, kissing red marks caused by the tight fabric and nipping at the revealed spots. She ghosts her lips over the freckles on Lena’s ribs, the faint stretchmarks over her hips and inner thighs, the scar just under her right breast from a lab accident in college - each one unique and beautiful.

Lena practically purrs as Kara showers her in attention, scratching gently at Kara’s scalp and watching with her lip caught between her teeth as Kara finally frees her chest from the garment.

“God, I missed you,” Kara mumbles, immediately burying her face in the soft skin, and Lena’s brow furrows.

“Are you talking to my breasts?”

Kara freezes.

“…maybe.”

Partly to distract Lena from the conversation and partly because she hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it since Lena took her coat off at dinner and revealed the steep neckline of her dress, Kara ignores Lena’s giggles and pulls Lena’s nipple into her mouth with a swirl of her tongue.

Immediately the laughter is swallowed up by a long groan.

“I thought this night was supposed to be about you?” Lena gasps, and Kara grins, flicking her tongue over the nub.

“Trust me, this is very much _about me.”_

Lena’s head falls back on the pillows, and Kara spends the next several minutes playing Lena’s nipples like a violin until Lena is wound tight, her thighs quivering.

“I think – I want to open my gift now,” Kara finally says, her voice muffled by Lena’s skin, and Lena whimpers.

In the end, it’s Lena who ends up grabbing the box and opening it up. Inside, on a bed of black velvet, is exactly what Kara asked for. A piece of silicone moulded perfectly to fit inside both of them – sleek and strapless, and in the exact shade of deep purple that she wanted.

Lena lifts it from the box, and for a few seconds they both look down at it, the tension thick in the air until Lena finally breaks it with an admission.

“I…didn’t really think about how to put it in.”

Lena’s confidence, which has been more or less unwavering for most of the night, seems to shake a little. It’s clear that her careful planning of the night ended at the lingerie, and Kara chuckles at the slightly lost look on her face.

This, she can help with.

“Here,” Kara murmurs, taking the toy from Lena’s still fingers and laying a hand on her shoulder. She pushes gently, guiding until Lena is on her back again, legs spread and hands clenched in the sheets. “Let me.”

Grasping it by the longer section, Kara slides the shorter end of the toy over Lena’s clit.

Lena’s hips jump at the pressure, and she seems to relax at the familiarity of the teasing. Slowly but surely Kara works her up, dipping it inside and pulling out again to circle her clit, until finally with a gasp the base sits inside her and the rest juts proudly from her hips, independent of Kara’s hands.

It’s slightly bigger than it looked in the box, and seeing it attached to Lena’s body all Kara can think about is how it’s going to feel inside her. How it’s going to _stretch_ her. She can feel tingles from the base of her neck all the way down to her tailbone at the thought.

“I wasn’t expecting it to – feel – like this.” Lena says haltingly, staring down at her hips.  

“Is it okay?” Kara asks, concerned at the faraway look in Lena’s eyes, but Lena comes out of it quickly.

“Of course.” Shaking her head slightly as if to banish her thoughts, Lena pushes on Kara’s shoulders until she’s on her back, and settles on top. But she looks a little bit lost with Kara spread out underneath her, and Kara’s concern only grows.

“Lena –“

She’s cut off by Lena’s mouth covering hers in a hard kiss. Normally, Kara would have no complaints about the situation, but it feels _different_. It’s not deep and passionate like she’s used to, but almost methodical. As if Lena has rehearsed it, or she’s going through a process in her head.

Pulling back slightly, Kara tries to reassure her.

“If you’re uncomfortable –“

“I’m fine,” Lena insists, but her tone says otherwise. Two hands rest in perfect alignment on either side of Kara’s head and Lena’s hips start to move in an even rhythm, grinding the toy into her while Lena buries her face in the pillow. It should be hot, it should feel good, but something about it just feels _off_ –

“Lena! Stop.”

Immediately Lena is scrambling off her, sitting on her knees at the end of the bed and looking worried.

Following her and mirroring her pose, Kara pulls Lena’s hands into her lap.

“We don’t have to do this,” She assures gently, but Lena looks heartbroken at the idea.

“But…it’s Valentine’s Day. Our first one. You want this, you asked me for it and it took a lot for you and –“

Kara cuts her off, shaking her head. “And you’re not comfortable.”

Lena bites her lip, looking intensely vulnerable sitting naked at the end of the bed. “I…just…I’ve never done this. I don’t know how – and I’m afraid that –“

She cuts herself off, looking frustrated with herself, but Kara encourages her with a gentle squeeze of her hands.

“What are you afraid of?”

Lena takes a few moments before she answers, chewing on her lip and not meeting Kara’s eyes. When she finally looks up, Kara can see the trust that it’s taking to speak her mind, and she loves Lena all the more for it.

“I’m afraid that if I let myself be like _this_ , with you, it’s going to ruin things.”

Instantly, Kara understands.

Lena has always had an underlying fear of her own blood – of the Luthor genes inside her, what she sees as the source of the cruelty and anger of her family. She works so hard to escape it, to be a good person, and somehow, the idea of doing this – of bringing her confident work persona into the bedroom, for Kara - is bringing up those feelings.

Pulling Lena forwards until their knees touch, Kara cups her face with the most reassuring grip she can muster.

“Lena, I know I asked you to be all… _confident CEO Lena Luthor_ tonight. But you, deep down, are so much more than that. I love that about you. I love _all_ of you. You know that, right?”

Finally, for the first time since the box was opened, Lena starts to relax.

“I know,” She sighs, leaning into Kara’s touch. “I know. I just got so in my head about it.”

“We can stop right now,” Kara says, but Lena shakes her head, a new determination in her eyes.

“No,” She insists, breathing deeply. “I can do this.”

“I know you can, but I want you to _enjoy_ it,” Kara says teasingly, and Lena chuckles nervously.

“Could you…I don’t know. Teach me? I know you like doing it for me. Maybe you can…show me what’s so good about it.”

Lena still seems a little nervous, but she’s clearly enthusiastic, and finally Kara nods.

“You promise you’ll tell me if you feel off, this time?”

“I promise.”

She draws Lena to her until they’re pressed together, the toy between them resting against Kara’s pelvis.

“One of the best things about it is how much I can really feel you. I love when we use fingers…obviously.” Lena huffs out a laugh, still tense, and Kara slides a firm hand over her back, shoulder to hip, feeling her relax marginally at it goes.

“But there’s something about feeling your whole body pressed against mine. Feeling you arch into me when I tease you, without my arm in the way.” Kara arches up slowly, the toy shifts over and just barely rubs her clit and she actually does arch, her breath hitching and her hips twitching. Lena pauses, and then rolls her hips, and Kara gasps.

“Okay,” Lena says, slightly breathless. “I…suppose I can see the benefit.”

Kara feels happiness bloom in her chest. She wants so badly for Lena to enjoy herself, for Lena to feel good, and judging by the dilation of her pupils, she’s well on her way.

“I love how much easier it is to kiss you while I’m inside you,” Kara murmurs against Lena’s lips, ghosting herself just out of Lena’s reach when she tries to capture them. “How I can hold myself up with both arms and savour how you taste. How you feel.”

She dodges Lena’s kiss again, grinning, and Lena finally darts forward with a cute little disgruntled noise to bite at her lip, pulling until their lips finally meet. Their tongues meet soft and slow, almost exploratory, as if Lena is also getting used to kissing in this particular position, with this connotation. Her hips rock gently and almost mindlessly along with her tongue, and Kara rocks into the pressure of the toy rubbing on her clit with more and more enthusiasm until Lena pulls away, lips swollen and pupils blown. The strap-on is resting almost directly over her clit, pressing just enough to be a tease but not enough for any friction.

 “I love…” Kara swallows, trying to banish the breathiness from her voice. “I love seeing how desperate you get, when I have it on and I’m making you wait for it.”

Kara is getting closer and closer to being desperate herself, but Lena comes first.

Literally and figuratively.

Lena’s eyes dart down to where the toy rests, her own wide hips almost flush with Kara’s narrow ones. She moves them slightly, and Kara’s nails dig into her back, which makes them move more.

“I think…I want – can I -?” Lena asks, and Kara presses their foreheads together, willing herself to be in the moment here instead of between her legs.

“What do you want, baby? Tell me.”

“I want to –“ Lena edges, jogging her hips again, and Kara stifles a groan, slipping a hand up to cup Lena’s face. Lena’s eyes won’t meet hers, but Kara needs the confirmation. 

“Use your words, Lena. Tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you. I’ll give you anything.”

It’s the same thing she says to Lena when the roles are reversed – when Lena is spread out and desperate and keening for her, and Kara encourages her to voice her desires. It helps her be sure Lena is always consenting, and it has the added bonus of being incredibly sexy - Lena trying desperately to voice whatever dirty thought she has, stuttering and almost nonverbal, is one of Kara’s favourite things.

And this time, it does exactly what Kara hoped it would. At the familiar encouragement, the last of the discomfort seems to leave Lena’s body, and she melts into Kara with palpable relief. She buries her face in Kara’s neck, but her voice is still audible.

“I want to be inside you.”

Smiling into Lena’s hair, Kara raises her hips. “So, be inside me.”

Lena props herself up on shaking arms and looks down, looking like she’s desperately trying to figure out how exactly to go about doing so. Kara can practically see the engineering gears turning in her head.

Kara feels a rush of affection, and to cut off any panic Lena might be feeling she lifts her hips, spreads her legs, and takes hold of the length. She pumps it a few times until Lena is breathing hard, and then she guides it to her cunt, letting Lena push in slowly, so _slowly_ , and god, the _stretch_ –

It’s so different, having Lena hovering above her as she eases 7 inches inside, but it’s _exactly_ what she wanted. Lena’s eyes are trained on her face, their chests pressed tightly together as their hips line up, and she’s so focused and intense and _staggeringly_ beautiful that Kara feels her heart thrum along with the rest of her body when Lena finally bottoms out, making a tiny, surprised noise when the position makes the toy jar inside both of them.

Kara loses the thread of her thoughts, then. They start to move together, slowly and then picking up speed until Lena is breathing hard into her neck and she’s split open by the toy jutting from her hips, and it takes significant effort to remember that Lena had asked her to walk her through it.

“I love how your legs wrap around my waist,” Kara gasps, her own ankles locking over Lena’s lower back, and Lena whimpers as it brings them closer together. “I love how our chests stay together, and your hips roll into mine when you want more –“

Lena whines, and her own hips speed up. It’s been only minutes but Kara can already feel it - the unfamiliar, incredible fullness and pressure and Lena’s overwhelmed but enthusiastic noises sending her hurtling along the path. It only doubles when Lena’s hips start to stutter, and her whimpers become words.

“Kara, it – it feels good, you feel so _good_ –“

Lena sounds desperate, overwhelmed enough that she’s pushed past the hot waves of embarrassment she usually feels when she tries to talk dirty.

She sounds like she’s about to come.

The thought of it makes Kara burn, her own orgasm edging closer but not quite spilling over – not yet. Feeling desperate herself, she slides her hands up from Lena’s hips and to the sides of her breasts, and finally between their bodies to thumb over Lena’s nipples.

Lena’s hips buck, burying the length deeper inside Kara and making her gasp.

“Kara –“ She gasps out, her hips speeding up with every pinch of Kara’s fingers. “Kara, that feels – it’s so – oh, _fuck_ -”

And it is – every hard thrust has Kara getting closer, tighter, the pressure in her abdomen building. She can feel the sweat between their bodies, can hear the wet sounds of her own cunt and Lena’s, and when Lena starts to shake Kara can feel herself on the razor’s edge.

“Kara, I’m so –“ Lena whines, muffled by Kara’s neck. She bites down to silence herself, and Kara twitches at the welcome pressure of her teeth.

“You’re so what, Lena?” Kara whispers, their harsh rhythm making her voice uneven and shaky. “Tell me –“

“ _Close_ , I’m so close - if you don’t stop, I’m – I’ll –“

The idea of that – of Lena coming, just from fucking her like this – sends Kara into a bit of a frenzy.

“God, Lena, I want you to,” Kara pants, her toes starting to curl as her inhibitions melt away. “I want you to come while you’re inside me – _come inside me_ –“

With those surprising but instinctual words, Lena obeys. Her whole body shakes as she cries out into Kara’s shoulder, and like a chain reaction, Kara follows. She manages to keep her hips moving through it, but Kara doesn’t even need the friction anymore – the moment Lena gives in to her pleasure Kara’s orgasm hits her like a meteorite, and for an indeterminate amount of time the entire world feels distant. All that matters is the fullness inside her, the waves of sensation still radiating from her clit and Lena, trembling and sweaty and beautiful at the centre of it all.

When Kara’s ankles finally release and her legs slide back down to the bed, the screaming of her thigh muscles under the red lamps is absolutely worth it.

Eventually they have to part. Lena slips free and Kara groans at the jarring emptiness, now quite reads to let her go yet, but she’s distracted by the sight that follows. Lena flops onto her back, panting and sweaty looking absolutely debauched.

Her pristine hair is mussed, her lingerie is lying in shreds all over the sheets but she’s still wearing a stocking and a half, and one of her shoes is still hanging from her toes while the other lies on the floor a few feet away. Her lips are free of colour, but the rest of her isn’t – somehow her lipstick has smudged everywhere from her jaw down to her chest, and Kara has no doubt that she’s in the same shape.  The purple dildo is still sticking out from her hips in a way that’s almost comical, now that Kara is drifting on the after-effects of her orgasm. _Is that how I look when I’m wearing a strap-on?_

“Okay,” Lena finally says breathlessly, a hand over her rapidly moving chest. “I would definitely consider doing that again.”

“Oh?” Kara drawls, grinning. The sight of Lena sprawled out, her sweaty skin looking delicious and the toy still inside her, has her fired up all over again. She swings a leg over Lena’s hips, grinding forward into it – it’s a classic Lena Luthor move, and the widening of Lena’s eyes as Kara rubs her clit on the silicone makes her understand why Lena does it so often.

There’s a lightness in Kara’s chest when Lena grins, raising her arms above her head to clutch the headboard and hang on for the ride. “Someone’s eager.”

“Well, it _is_ Valentine’s, after all.”

“Oh!” Lena says suddenly, fumbling on the bedside table for something. She has to stretch her arms extra far because of Kara’s weight pinning her hips down, and it’s adorable to watch. “Speaking of, I almost forgot –“

“ _Another_ gift?” Kara says, laughing at the suddenness. “I know I asked you to pamper me, but this is almost too much –“

Finally Lena procures a remote, and holds it up victoriously. She hits the button at the top with a grin and those black window-covers raise, revealing a stunning night skyline all around them through floor-to-ceiling glass walls.

“Lena…” Kara whispers, torn between staring out at the cityscape she loves so much and looking down at Lena, looking pleased and almost shy.

“I hoped you’d like it.”

At a loss for words, Kara thanks Lena a different way.

The fullness feels different when she’s in this position, but it’s undeniably still good, and the way Lena can’t tear her eyes away as she eases herself down with agonizing slowness makes it so much better. Lena’s hands drift to Kara’s hips, hesitantly and then with more confidence, and soon enough she’s driving her hips up almost as hard as Kara is slamming them down. The red sun lamps still dim Kara’s powers enough that she doesn’t have to worry about hurting her, and she takes full advantage.

Kara rides Lena overlooking the city she protects, and when she finally comes with Lena’s thumb over her clit, the lights blur into a soft horizon for a few moments while she floats back to full consciousness.

When she feels like she can’t hold herself up anymore she eases herself forward, the toy still inside her, and buries her face in Lena’s neck. It smells like fresh sweat, perfume and Lena’s skin, and something in her that’s felt a little off-kilter at all the new things happening tonight settles at the familiarity of it.

“Good Valentine’s Day?” Lena asks, a hint of anxiety in her voice, and Kara can hear the question underneath it - _did I do it right?_

_Did I make you happy?_

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more grateful that I ended up on this planet,” Kara says honestly, and Lena laughs in that surprised, uncontrolled way she does sometimes, loud and real. Her face scrunches up when she does it, and it’s a laugh that Kara knows is reserved for her. Nobody else gets to see Lena this relaxed, this soft, this unrestrained - and, more than ever before, Kara knows she was meant to be here. In this exact spot, with Lena still inside her and giggling into her shoulder.

“Thank you,” She whispers, and even she isn’t sure if it’s directed at Lena or at whatever unseen deity is responsible for bringing them together – but it’s Lena who responds.

“Anything, for you.”

For long, peaceful moments, they just exist together, trading soft kisses and letting their bodies cool down. Kara doesn’t make a move to dismount, preferring to savour the feeling of Lena inside her for a little bit longer. She’s sure that this was enough – a perfect gift, and the perfect end to it – until Lena reaches for the phone on the bedside table.

“So...room service? It’s all on my tab,” She suggests, and like magic, that spark ignites inside Kara again. She pins Lena’s hands to the bed before she can reach it, feeling sparks turn into a roaring fire when Lena melts into it, her eyes wide and eager.

“I’ll make the call,” Kara grins, reaching for the phone herself. “I want to see if I can make you come again with this thing before they get here.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S hmu on tumblr/twitter @jazzfordshire


End file.
